Bowser
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: The King of The Koopa Troop finally gets what he rightfully deserves.
1. Chapter 1

**Bowser**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: King Bowser... definitely one of the best characters in this series. Especially since he has an actual personality, unlike a certain someone. (cough, cough) Anyway, I don't want to pathetically increase the word count for the lulz, so not delaying further, enjoy, ladies and gentlemen!

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Nintendo.

* * *

King Bowser Koopa roared as he stormed into his castle, frustrated that he lost. Again.

"Who was it this time?" Kammy Koopa asked as she sighed, doing some knitting as Bowser sat in his throne, folding his arms in disappointment.

"I lost... to Waluigi." Bowser then face palmed as he groaned. "I can't believe I let that stupid friggin' laughing elf man make a fool out of me. I'm the King of this Kingdom, for crying out loud!" He roared angrily as he slammed his left fist on the throne.

Kammy approached Bowser, patting him on the left shoulder. "Your Grumpiness, don't worry. I'm sure you'll do better next time-"

Bowser punched Kammy in the face, causing the old female Magikoopa to be sent flying all across the throne room, crashing into the wall at the end of the hall. She moaned as she fell on her body, twitching in pain as Bowser tried meditating.


	2. Chapter 2

Bowser opened the front door as he stepped out of his castle. He looked around, folding his arms as he noticed the streams of red hot lava rising up. Shaking his head, Bowser headed back inside, to see Bowser Jr. in front of him, who had his hands behind his back.

"Hey dad, can I borrow your old Koopa Klown Kar?" Bowser Jr. asked with a sly smirk.

Bowser stared blankly at Bowser Jr. as he sighed, nodding his head. "Sure, just don't wreak it."

Bowser Jr. cheered as he dashed towards the back of the room, causing the castle to shake. Bowser groaned as he slapped his forehead, shaking his head.


	3. Chapter 3

Bowser yawned loudly as he got up in his gigantic green colored monster bed, blinking several times as he looked across the room, to see Bowser Jr. standing with a huge, red colored crocodile Pokemon. Bowser squinted to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

"Hey dad, have you meet my new partner, Warublaru?" Bowser Jr. stated as he pointed at the huge croc Pokemon, "I found him while I was out by the swamp nearby. He's ground and dark type."

Bowser looked at his right arm, seeing a stopwatch on it as he shook his hand, telling Bowser Jr., "That's great, son, but please tell me when-"

Warublaru roared as he used Earthquake, causing the entire castle to topple on itself, sunk within lava. Bowser growled with rage as Bowser Jr. laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

Bowser was on his personal computer, looking for the latest news in the Koopa Kingdom as he sipped some coffee. Bowser Jr. came running into the room, jumping up and down with joy. Bowser sighed as he turned around, to face Bowser Jr.

"Yes, son, what is it?" Bowser asked as he had a somewhat exhausted loo on his face.

Bowser Jr. pointed at himself as he smiled widely, telling his father, "Waluigi just asked me to have a tennis match with him. You thin I'll whip him, pop?"

Bowser laughed heartily as he placed his monstrous hands on his chest. "Gwa ha ha! You'll murder him, son! Why, you have my great pride!" As he laughed heartily, Bowser accidentally slammed the coputer with his right fist, breaking it.

Silence. Bowser's eyes twitched as Bowser Jr. whistled, quietly running out of the room as Bowser soon roared with upmost anger.


	5. Chapter 5

Bowser slammed the hardened magma with his fists, causing lava to erupt from the cracked spots as Bowser grinned, dusting his hands together. The great Koopa King jumped into the air, falling back on the ground on his back as he caused another huge crack on the molten magma ground. He was intentionally breaking up parts of the ground to make more lava sprout around his castle, which prompted Kammy to fly by, to see what was the buzz.

"Your majesty, why are you breaking up the crusts?" Kammy asked as she adjusted her glasses.

Bowser turned around to face Kammy, smiling widely as he shook his right index finger, telling her, "Kammy, my dear, we need a lot more heat around these parts."


End file.
